Miraculos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Emma está empezando a hablar y Adrien le enseña algunas palabras. No obstante ella no puede pronunciar muy bien.


En ese momento Adrien y Emma estaban en la playa, esperando a Marinette con los helados que se fue a buscar y él, sentado en una silla plegable, mientras los cubría una sombrilla del abrasante sol, Adrien con el torso descubierto, tenía a su hija apoyada en su regazo, quien le miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes, tocándole varias partes de su cara y cuando se aburría empezaba a señalar todo su alrededor, haciendo siempre la misma pregunta.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Ella tenía la dulce edad de dos, casi tres donde preguntaba TODO. Por supuesto Adrien se lo contestaba, mientras acariciaba su suave cabello y ella después de un rato, levantó su mirada y poso su vista en el anillo, quien pertenecía a su padre y de nuevo volvía esa cuestionante.

"¿Qué es eso?"

—Es un anillo —Le contesto con una sonrisa y ella con sus pequeñas manos, lo retiro suavemente de los dedos de su padre para observarlo mejor y ponérselo en los suyos propios.

—Papá —Le llamo y el la miro, donde al hacerlo abrió grande la palma de su mano para mostrar el anillo puesto en sus dedos— A-anillo —Repitió y Adrien asintió.

—Te voy a contar un secreto Emma —Le dijo luego de unos segundos— Este anillo —Le dijo señalándo el que ahora traía puesto su hija—En realidad es un Miraculous que... —Pero antes de terminar con su explicación Emma lo interrumpió.

—Miraculos—Pronuncio con total inocencia y una gran sonrisa.

Al decir Emma esas palabras, por cierto de forma bastante fuerte, varios de los que estaban cerca vieron a Adrien de mala manera, ocasionando que el aludido se coloree de un rojo muy fuerte la cara y no precisamente por el sol.

—No, Miraculous—Le dijo tratando de que lo pronuncie bien.

—Miraculos—Artículo de nuevo.

Después de un rato de intentar inútilmente que su hija pronuncie bien la palabra, se resignó cerrando los ojos. Sin embargo al intentarlo tantas veces que lo diga bien, a Emma le quedo grabado esa palabra porque cuando llego su mamá, lo primero que su hija pronuncio al verla fue...

"Miraculos... papá"

Le dijo señalándo al susodicho y Marinette al escucharlo se quedó atónita con la boca semiabierta y Adrien abrió los ojos enormemente, solo mirándola y cuando intento explicárselo, antes de que pudiera, Marinette ya le había tirado el helado encima, quien luego de esa acción se marchó de ahí con su hija tomada de la mano, a la que le había dado el otro helado que había comprado, la cual lo disfrutaba alegremente.

Mientras tanto Adrien observaba como se iban y al ya perderlas de vista, solo se dedicó a suspirar mientras agarraba una servilleta del bolso para limpiarse su torso perfectamente marcado que muchas mujeres se quedaban contemplando.

Entretanto Marinette en el camino, estaba que echaba humo de la nariz, no podía creer que Adrien hiciera algo así, pero su enfado fue interrumpido por la voz de su hija.

"Cangejo"

Dijo, en un intento de decir cangrejo señalando con su manito. Y ella al escuchar eso pronunciado por su hija se golpeó la frente con su mano libre.

—Soy una idiota —Mascullo para sí misma y se dio la vuelta con la intención de pedir disculpas a Adrien.

No obstante al llegar, se encontró con un montón de mujeres alrededor de Adrien. Rechino sus dientes y se dio la vuelta con su hija que no entendía nada.

— ¿Mama? —Pregunto la pequeña al sentir como el agarre de su madre se volvía más fuerte.

—Vamos a comprar una gaseosa, seguramente ya tienes sed—Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Marchándose otra vez de ahí, pero ahora no tenía intención de volver ni pedir disculpas, porque no podía creer que ella se iba y Adrien aprovechaba para coquetear con todas las mujeres de la playa, y en ese instante, a pesar de que Emma no quería decir eso, su hija tenía toda la razón.

Adrien era todo un Miraculos.

* * *

1-Hola!

2-Leyeron bien el título.

3-La razón de que escribí esto es que algunas veces cuando escribo un fic, por accidente pongo Miraculos en vez de Miraculous y cuando lo releo al fic (concentracion al maximo) y llego a la parte donde lo escribi mal, esa escena trágica (?) esa misma se destruye y me empiezo a reír sola y bueno… ese es el porqué.

4-Aplausos para mi "maravillosa explicacion"

5-Espero que les haya divertido :D

6-No sé por qué estoy enumerando

7-No sé por qué lo sigo haciendo

8-¡Nos leemos!


End file.
